


Young Justice: Daughter of Wonder Woman.

by Dronzer117



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dronzer117/pseuds/Dronzer117
Summary: Another preview of another fan fiction I'm working on. Suggestions welcome.





	Young Justice: Daughter of Wonder Woman.

Disclaimer: I came up with the idea for this fan fic after seeing an insanely hot Cammy cosplay at a Sci-fi/Anime convention. I’m also using the relationship Clark and Diana have in the Justice League: War and Justice League: Throne of Atlantis animated movies. 

 

Young Justice: Daughter of Wonder Woman.

 

“Speech”  
Thought  
“Communications”  
“Telepathy”

 

The island of Themyscira. Mythical home to the Amazons of Greece since the time of the gods. Once a magnet for many warriors wanting to claim an amazon woman as their bride, now it exists as a secret paradise where its inhabitants are untouched by the ravages of time. Birthplace of Diana, daughter of Queen Hippolyta and the only amazon born on the island since its seclusion from the world. Throughout the centuries, Diana became one of the best warriors on Themyscira and a beloved sister to her fellow amazons though she was never treated any differently despite being the queen’s daughter. Most of the time Diana lived away from the island fighting criminals and super villains under the identity Wonder Woman with other heroes as part of the Justice League and while she did enjoy her life as a crime fighter, she never said no to the occasional time off on the island of her birth. During a horseback ride through Themyscira’s many forests Diana was being told the story of her birth at the hands of Zeus by her mother, she soon began to ponder the idea of having a child of her own. Her thoughts were interrupted when her horse Briseis suddenly reared back throwing her from the saddle and ran off into the jungle, thanks to her amazon reflexes she managed to land on her feet. Before Hippolyta could aid her daughter, a swirling vortex opened causing a flash of light that hurled something into Diana with enough force to knock her on her rear.

“Diana!” Hippolyta shouted in concern, dismounting she rushed to her daughter’s side. “Are you hurt?”

“Not seriously, Mother,” Diana answered, shifting the unconscious body off her. “A boy? I wonder where he came from?”

“Possibly the same place as that girl,” Hippolyta hypothesised, looking past her daughter.

Looking over her shoulder Diana was stunned to see an unconscious naked young girl with raven black hair just a few feet from where she sat, continuing to hold the boy Hippolyta went to check on the girl.

“I do not recognize this girl. But... she looks almost like you when you were younger,” Hippolyta said as she covered the girl with her cloak.

“Perhaps it was the portal?” Diana wondered, checking on the boys’ condition. “It seems the boy didn’t survive the journey. We should at least honour him with a proper burial.”

“We’ll make the preparations once the girl awakens, for now we should return to the village,” Hippolyta said sombrely.

Hours later the last rays of the setting sun filtered in through the windows of the palace washing over the face of a young woman lying asleep on a lavish bed, bringing her out of her dreamless slumber

“Ohhhh.... where... am I?” the girl whimpered, then shivered feeling the sheets against her skin. “What the... am I naked?”

Looking down she was shocked to find two lumps of flesh on her chest which closely resembled a pair of female breasts. Vaulting into a sitting position she flung the sheet off her body discovering the male body she been born with was now completely female and very naked. After pinching herself to ensure she wasn’t having a bad dream she left the bed to explore the lavish room.

“Where the heck am I? How did I... wait! The portal! It pulled me from the school roof! But where did it send me?” she wondered aloud as she paused in front of a full-length mirror, gasping as she took in her new form.

Her cheeks flushed as she saw herself. She had bright blue eyes staring back at her long medium-length raven-black hair that hung down just past her shoulders. Flawless cream-colored skin covered her entire body with her breasts looking to be a high c-cup. Her muscles were toned and athletic-looking, like a person who worked out and exercised every day. She looked like a teenage supermodel/athlete.

“Whoa! I’m a.... I’m a.... I’m a Hottie!" she whispered/gasped to herself. But how did I get like this? 

She was sure that wherever the portal had brought her to, it wasn’t into a comfortable bed with a sheet pulled over her. Just then, the door to her room opened, causing her to spin around and meet a pair of blue eyes and long raven-dark hair that seemed to match her own. Only this person was much older looking.

“Oh! You’re awake,” the woman said to her wearing a white halter style dress.

“Uh, yeah. I, uh...,” she started to say to the older woman. “Where am I? Who are you? And what happened to me?”

“Themyscira. Diana. I’m not certain,” the woman answered in rapid-succession.

“Uh... what?”

“I am Diana, princess of the amazons on the island of Themyscira, which is where you are now. As to what happened to you.... I cannot say for certain. But perhaps you can start by telling me, who you are, and who that boy was who arrived with you?” 

“Well, I’m.... boy? What boy?” she asked.

“The boy that arrived with you. I am afraid he didn’t survive your arrival to our island.” Diana said.

“Uh.... can I see him?”

“Of course, Miss...,”

“Uh... Cam.... uh, Cammy, I guess,” she answered hesitantly.

“Cammy. Please follow me. But first... perhaps you would like to put some clothes on?” Diana suggested, handing Cammy a simple cream coloured dress and panties.

“Oh right, I actually forgot I was naked” Cammy replied, pulling the dress over her head letting the soft martial caress her body as it fell to a stop above her knees.

“It wouldn’t have mattered too much if you were naked, all amazons are female,” Diana smiled as Cammy slid the panties up her legs. Once dressed Cammy followed Diana through the palace to another chamber where a regal looking woman was cleaning a body on top of a pedestal in the centre of the room. “This is my mother Hippolyta, the Queen of the amazons. Mother may I introduce young Cammy.”

“Greetings Child, I hope you are feeling well?” Hippolyta asked, pausing to scrutinise the girl.

“I’m fine, your Majesty,” Cammy replied, giving Hippolyta a short bow.

“Good, now this is the boy who came through the portal with you. We tried to revive him but he must have died before arriving,” Hippolyta said sadly, letting Cammy step up to the pedestal.

“That’s my body!” Cammy gasped.

“Your body?” Diana asked.

“My name was Cameron Decan, 16 years old student at West Hills High School,” Cammy answered disbelievingly, recalling her last memory as a male. “But how did I become girl?”

“The energy of the portal must have caused your soul to become separated from your original body when you collided with Diana. Which means you could very well be my granddaughter and Diana’s daughter,” Hippolyta hypothesised.

“If you’ll excuse me, I think I need to be alone,” Cammy murmured softly, quickly leaving the room.

“I take it you believe her?” Hippolyta asked, covering the body with a white sheet.

“After all I’ve experienced with the Justice League it’s not too much of a stretch to believe someone’s gender could be changed in this manner. There’s also the question of her being my daughter. With your permission, Mother, I’d like to ask a few League members to bring some equipment so we can run a DNA test,” Diana requested.

“You don’t need my permission for this, Diana. I can tell you want to find out if Cammy is your daughter. Call the Justice League, I’ll see if I can find and comfort the girl who could possibly be my granddaughter,” Hippolyta suggested.

Searching the palace and village Hippolyta found no trace of Cammy and none of the other Amazons had seen her. After hours of fruitless searching the queen decided to give the girl the time alone she needed, letting her decide when she felt like having company. But by dinner time even Diana was becoming worried.

“We may have underestimated how upset she’d be in her new situation, Mother. Some teens can get depressed enough to want to commit acts of suicide,” Diana surmised, looking over the sea of faces of the communal dinner when a guard came running up.

“My queen! We found the girl in the armoury trying to kill herself!”

“Hera no,” Diana whispered, sprinting past her stunned amazon sisters.

The scene Diana and her mother came upon in the armoury was confounding and presented yet another mystery. Cammy was slumped on the stone floor amongst a myriad of shattered swords and broken war hammers, her dress was in tatters and her body shuddered as the occasional sob could be heard. Cautiously Diana approached the distraught girl, wary of the weapon shards that could still be used to hurt someone.

“Cammy?”

“I feel pain but nothing can pierce my skin. Swords can’t cut me, and hammers won’t break my bones. I only got minor injuries from jumping off a cliff and I somehow healed within minutes,” Cammy sobbed. “What’s happening to me?”

“I don’t know, little one, but I promise I’ll help you through this even if it turns out that you’re not my daughter. Let’s get you cleaned up and back in bed, you might feel better after a goodnight sleep,” Diana whispered soothingly, gently wrapping Cammy in her arms.

Feeling too drained to argue Cammy let herself to be carried to the palace, bathed and put in bed, falling asleep the instant her head touched the pillow. The next morning found Cammy waking with her face nestled comfortingly against Diana’s naked bosom as the Amazon princess held her in a tender grip. The second thing to become apparent was the depression and emptiness from the previous night no longer felt like a stone in her gut, instead was replaced by a warm acceptance.

“Are you feeling better, little one?” Diana asked softly, gently raking her fingers through Cammy’s hair.

“Aside from waking up naked again and a tonne of questions I guess I’m not feeling as depressed as I was last night. But nothing makes sense though. It’s impossible for someone to change gender without surgery and there’s nothing humanly capable of copying someone’s memories and transferring them to another body. Even cloning can’t explain what happened to me,” Cammy signed, pulling out of Diana’s embrace. “Where’s that hammering coming from?”

“I don’t hear anything.” 

“How can you not hear it? Sounds like someone’s hammering metal right outside,” Cammy paused, heedless to her exposed nudity. “Wait, now I can hear hissing water, like hot metal cooling rapidly in water.”

“That would be coming from the forge but that’s quite some distance from the palace, I can’t hear it at all. Looks like you have super hearing and tough skin, there’s less than 12 people I know of who those abilities and most are part of the Justice League,” Diana explained, watching Cammy’s face shift to intense shock.

“The Justice League? But the Justice League shouldn’t even exist, it’s nothing but a cartoon and comic book series! Oh, holy crap, that means you’re Wonder Woman!” Cammy gasped, trying to wrap her head around what she was hearing. “Does the League know about me?”

“Last night I asked Superman to come here so we could determine whether you’re my daughter, so I had to tell them how you arrived on the island. We’ll also help you develop your powers” 

Cammy seemed relieved to hear that. However, a thought struck her. “How are they going to help determine if I’m your daughter or not? A blood test won’t work if my skin can’t be pierced.”

“I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

“I don’t like the way you said that.”

(Sigh.) “Neither did I.”

“And... what if I am actually your daughter?” Cammy asked.

“Then... I will still raise you as my daughter. Teach you all I know, and the ways of the Amazons,” she said, pulling Cammy into her lap.

“Even if I’m not technically one of you?”

“If you were still male you would not be welcomed here so readily.”

“Huh. Guess I should be glad I’m not a guy anymore,” she said with a laugh. “Never thought I’d say that.” 

Diana looked at the girl, seeing that she was feeling in better spirits. She also sensed that she was becoming more accustomed to being a girl rather than a boy. Still, even if he hadn’t become a girl, Diana felt she would have still tried to help him. The pair spent several more hours just talking and trying to get Cammy into a better mood, before the League members finally arrived. Wearing a new dress and having eaten a proper meal Cammy was introduced to Superman who wrapped his arms around Diana and giving her a rather passionate kiss which she eagerly returned yet reluctantly ended after a few minutes.

“Clark, as keen as I am to let you have your way with my body, there is another matter we need to address,” she said breathlessly, disentangling herself from Clark’s embrace.

“Like the fact that I’m half Kryptonian?” Cammy announced, gaining Clark’s attention.

“You must be mistaken, the only way that would be possible is if you’re my daughter or someone used my DNA to make a female clone. So please explain to me how you think you’re half Kryptonian,” Clark demanded, as Diana’s eyes widened in comprehension.

“Oh Hera, I should have realised it sooner,” Diana bemoaned. “Clark, Cammy is our child because we made love the night before I came home. Remember at the end how you were thrusting between my breasts and you released all over my face and hair?”

“I did not need to hear that little detail about your love lives,” Cammy muttered with a shudder.

“You might be right. Depending on the type of energy from the portal, there must have been enough of my genetic material from that night to have combined our DNA giving Cammy Kryptonian abilities.” Clark hypothesized, gazing intently at the young woman.

“Can you stop staring at me like that?” Cammy requested, resisting the urge to cross her arms protectively over her chest. “I’d like to find out if the two of you are my new parents.”

“Sorry, you really do look like a younger version of Diana,” Clark apologised.

“Just be aware that I’ve been a girl for less than a day and I’m still adjusting to my new body not to mention I’m from an alternant universe! I really hope you have a time dilation field at the fortress because I would really like to get a handle on these female hormones, so I don’t have a hissy fit every five minutes!” Cammy huffed in exasperation. “While we’re on the subject, how exactly am I supposed to get to the Fortress of Solitude? I seriously doubt I can fly right now, and I don’t feel comfortable getting carried all the way.”

A month later.  
Fortress of Solitude.

To say Batman was unhappy with the situation would be like saying the Joker had low blood sugar. Striding out of the Zeta Tube, Batman betrayed no emotion as his footfalls carried him to his intended destination. Only those in the League would know that he was intensely infuriated. The Dark Knight had only recently discovered Clark was training a young woman at the Fortress of Solitude who happened to be his daughter. Adding to his foul mood, it turned out she was also half Amazonian and the second princes of Themyscira after her mother Diana. The clincher was he had only made this discovery after overhearing a video conversation between Diana and Black Canary at Justice League headquarters. 

“Something I can help you with, Bruce?” Superman asked, looking over some Kryptonian data in the control room.

“I want to know why I wasn’t told about this girl the minute you discovered you had an alleged daughter,” Batman demanded. “Have you even checked her story to see if it’s legitimate? Or have you been blinded by your need to find other Kryptonians to see that she might have a hidden agenda against the Justice League? With all the enemies we have, I think it’s irresponsible for one of the League’s founding members to have such a huge lapse with our security.”

“She is my biological daughter, Bruce. I’ve run every conceivable test on record in the Kryptonian data base and every single test has confirmed that Cammy is half Kryptonian and half Amazon. The tests have inconclusively shown that the energy of the portal that brought her to our universe was able to perfectly combine our DNA giving her the same abilities I possess. I was just going over the results of a quantum resonance scan we you barged in,” Superman replied, pressing a few keys to display the results in English. “She has two completely different quantum signatures.”

“That’s impossible. No person can have two quantum signatures,” Batman denied.

“In Cammy’s case it’s entirely possible. Her body’s signature is a match for our universe, but her mind and former body are from a slightly different universe,” Superman explained, bringing up a DNA profile. “Cameron Decan, 16 years old and Cammy’s former identity thanks to DNA samples Diana brought with her from Themyscira. Still think she’s a threat to the league, Bruce?”


End file.
